legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 166
Episode 166 aka The Keane-A-Thon is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It was clearly edited to make Brett Keane look bad. Highlights * The return of Brett Keane as a guest. * Brett gets Rekt. Videos Played # The Drunken Peasants Animated - Brett Keane's Conversion Story # Brett Keane The Motherfucking Opera # Not Too Keane # Brett keane admits he doesn't care about plagiarism. # Brett Keane: Super Queer # Question for Scotty # Church of Sexyology Start Of The Show They brought Keane on the show and asked him why he didn't eat fried chicken covered in gravy while shirtless to entertain the masses. They also asked Keane about his controversial actions which banned his past accounts, such as doc-dropping, all of which he denied. Paul's Ego completely destroyed Keane by pointing out his continued existence on YouTube is blatantly against the terms of service. Keane brought up Paul's best friend, Jason, supposedly joining his hangouts solely for trolling. Paul thought his trolling was amusing, Keane later accused Paul of supporting racism and rape. Paul said if he has a problem with Jason to take it up with him instead. Keane later accused TJ of being a bad friend to FakeSagan solely because of a broadcast stream where Sagan tried to blow TJ and his own brains out, which is apparently TJ's fault. TJ asked about Keane's transition from atheist to "gawd believer", they decided to play a fan animated video on it. Keane ignored the subject and took a bathroom break. Keane brought up TJ's planned trip around America which never came to fruition and also talked about FreeSpeechVids, TJ's intended alternative to YouTube. TJ also mentioned how Keane often makes it seem like they were always enemies, despite having been friends at some point and is essentially trying to rewrite history. TJ asked Keane about the validity of atheists secretly using vote bots to downrate his videos. Paul told a story about how Keane is the only guy on YouTube he's ever known to use vote bots to upvote videos. His videos were apparently getting tons of positive comments and likes but after people called him on his shit, he halted abruptly and his videos returned to shit tier viewers. Keane asked to bring a friend of his own the show that was a non-believer named Nadia Chambers and the peasants agreed to possibly look into bringing her on the show. Keane talked about how suicide is a frequent topic on his hangouts and asked if TJ still believed people who kill themselves are cowards, TJ admitted that was a harsh choice of words and talks about friend of his who have dealt with depression. Paul talked about his own depression in the past and questioned why Keane even brought it up. They played Brett Keane the Motherfucking Opera with Keane on camera for a live reaction. Keane beats up his face halfway through the song. Paul questions Keane about allegations of his domestic abuse in real life and how he gave two completely different explanations to try and play off the event. Keane reveals himself as a master bullshitter by offering a third completely different take. Ben accused Keane of making false reviews of his book on Amazon. Keane tries to offer an explanation but Paul completely blows through it. TJ explained that even with his expansive fanbase, he never has had anyone verbally suck his cock like on Keane's reviews of his shitty fucking book. Keane took ANOTHER bathroom break. While Keane was gone they discussed his former attempt to pass himself off as an author with no other job, Paul essentially ousts Keane's explanation as proving he's a completely huckster. Middle Of The Show Keane returned and they played one of TJ's old videos, Not Too Keane. The video TJ talking about Keane plagiarizing a song. They moved into another video about some chick under the YouTube named of Jubilicious interviewing Brett Keane, Keane claimed it was stitched together but it continued anyway. They accidentally played a GamesULove video because Ben clicked the wrong fucking link. They instead played a Remarkable Republican video about Keane accusing him him being a secret homosexual. Ben clarified he was an obvious troll. They played another video by Remarkable Republican asking Scotty to come out of the closet as a Christian homosexual. Keane accused Judilicious of splicing together videos of people fucking their kids but chances are he made the whole thing up. Keane left... again! Paul and TJ then go to take a piss themselves. TJ returned and asked TJ if he thought Paul's comments on his children were overboard and Paul commented on how the description of his children originated from Keane himself. Keane went full douchebag by bringing up TJ's failed projects for the thousandth fucking time and his father, Thomas James Kirk's convictions of mail fraud. TJ brings off the obvious fact that he was incredibly young when that happened and couldn't possibly be blamed for that. The argument got so heated that Keane left the call. Keane actually returned and Paul questioned him on his books being complete shit. TJ asked him why he'd even bother if he knew he couldn't write. Keane went for ANOTHER low blow by bringing up TJ's father again. Paul questioned if Keane was a deadbeat like his father if Keane claims TJ is just like his father and caught him in another logical fallacy that Keane sandbagged out of sheer stupidity and lack of self awareness. Unable to connect the dots of if TJ is a con artist, Brett is a deadbeat, but no, he just kept saying his situation was false while TJs was true. Keane left... AGAIN?!?! End Of The Show The peasants expressed they would be taking a break from Keane after this video. Keane returned and TJ got to the topic he's always wanted to discuss with him on DP. He discussed Keane's wife becoming a theist and the hypocrisy of Keane using the same arguments he once looked to demolish. They let some faggot on the podcast who yelled at Keane. TJ asked about the size of Keane's erect cock, he rejected because he's a "gawd believer." They asked Keane about his kinks but then he... he.... he left again? While he was gone they played a video of Keane talking about sex, the video was from his atheist era. They then moved on to storytime with Paul, the title of the story was Erase My Innocence. The story started with Paul working a nightshift and having returned home. Paul talked about how he had a stressful day and decided to jerk off, he later hopped on YouTube and watched a Keane video featuring a poem named Erasing My Innocence, he watched the video and wasn't satisfied. He watched a video comparing side-by-side Keane's poem to a poem that Keane had clearly ripped off, he had only changed a few words here and there. Paul claims this exact moment caused the downfall of his channel. TJ read out his completely own original poem. They tried to have Keane read a Crazy Craigslist Ad for an oral bottom in Ohio looking for cock, but they failed. They wrapped up the show. Quotes * "But do I feel bad for plagiarism plagiary? No." - A supposedly stitched together quote by Keane. * "Hold onto that feeling, ladies and gentleman." - Paul singing with his Brett Keane voice. * "Shakes so good, makes a situation cry. Sweet individual." - Paul's second impression. * "Like father, like son." - Brett Keane goes full douchebag. * "You sure did, you liar-huckster-piece-of-shit!" - Paul to Keane. * "This is colonial justice!" - Paul's take on the whole episode. * "What's down? The floor!" - A perfect example of the genius comedy potential of Patreon guests. * "A wild Brett Keane appeared." - Scotty on Keane's return. * Brett: "Do you admit that your father was a scammer?" / ''TJ: ''"Yes! Yes I do!" / ''Brett: ''"Oh, so you admit *you're* a scammer? That's what I asked!" Trivia *Paul endorses racism and rape. *Keane continues to claim TJ was a terrible friend to FakeSagan. *Keane tries to paint TJ as some kind of anime villain. *PaulsEgo is a Keane historian. With a PHD in attacking his family. *Ben claims that Remarkable Republican once hit on Scotty. *Keane left the show SIX FUCKING TIMES to take a piss/shit. Time stamps: 24:40, 1:07:00, 1:27:00, 1:35:30, 1:52:40, and 2:12:00 *Brett must have been raised under eastern philosophy because he believes the sins of the father extend to the son. *Paul prefers the layout and rating system of the old YouTube. *We were there. **We were ALL there. ***We ALL WERE there. ****We was ALLLL there! Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego